The present invention relates to communication modules that communicate with an electronic control unit (ECU) for enabling dormant (unactivated) features stored in the ECU. It finds particular application with communication modules that communicate with an ECU in a vehicle. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Software functions (features) are used in the automotive and heavy vehicle industries for controlling various aspects of a vehicle. For example, some software features control the operation of the engine while other features control the operation of the brakes (e.g., antilock braking systems (ABS)). Other software features may include base changes to an electronic control unit (ECU) operation. As an example, configuration options, parameter sets, or customer specific options of ABS may be changed. Sales of such software features are extremely difficult to control and monitor in the automotive and heavy vehicle industries, which results in a high rate of software piracy.
Because there is no reliable means for enforcing payment from end users of software features in the automotive and heavy vehicle industries, the software features are commonly given away as a bonus without charging end users. Likewise, software for interfacing with the ECU is also typically given away as a cost of doing business.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.